Talk:Yasuo/@comment-973379-20140107230616/@comment-9705522-20140110204555
yes, its cheaper, but its path is also worse. both go shiv, so thats the same. next the ie build gets either pickaxe or bf sword (the crit cloak is rarely picked). the other build gets either the chainmail or a null magic mantel or recurved bow. obviously, second one usually gets a bit tankier, but loses in significant amounts of damage. low chance of snowballing. and the added tankiness, frankly, its not impressive. if your enemy is ad you probably are facing an assasin. and well, that assasin is still going to kill you, it just takes him a bit longer. and you cant even fight back as well, since your damage is severly gimped. if your enemy is ap, its a mage. well, asides from a few exceptions, most mages rely on a burst round. meaning most of the time, you wont even get hit that often. and again, lack of damage makes you lose trades. only exceptions are karthus kayle and the likes. now lets go on. glass cannon build now has a bf and a pickaxe, the other builds have their item probably. lets compare. damagewise, the second build will deal about half the damage, maybe less. build 1 has 50% extra crit damage, 80 extra ad and up to 50% extra crit chance. also, build 2s damage when the enemy is behind minion is even less. the tankiness on the other hand ... not that big of a difference. if you were to get sunfire, maybe a bit more of a difference, but even then, its hardly much. 45 armor, 450 hp. if the enemy is ad, he is an assasin. at this point, he probably has lw and/or brutalizer, so the armor isnt as effective, and their damage is significantly higher. meaning you wont win trades. now as for gold income. build 1 wins trades, build 1 can do a lot more, build 1 gets more gold. the other build, well, not so much. he wont get kills unless his enemy does something stupid, he will get outpushed by the majority of midlaners, he cant help pushing objectives as much. from there, it only gets worse. build has more gold, and now can buy the good defensive items. randuins for example. build 2 will lack the gold. build 2 will now build the missing item. at this point, build 1 still has a lot more damage. in terms of tankiness, the difference is very little. now build will build atmas, again, having little gold in comparision. well, only 1 problem. atmas sucks. it gives you little damage, little tankiness. sure, it gives you crit chance, but build 1 has already finished randuins and is working on banshees/spirit visage. at this point build 1 is tankier, deals more damage, and has better stats all around. from here, well, i guess you know what happens now. the problem with wits end is simple. its passive is ... ok, but you wont apply it often early-mid game. at this point you are probably still laning. enemy stands behind minions. welp, wits end aint gonna do ****. on the other hand crit qs will.